blockscapefandomcom-20200213-history
Dev plans
XOR and XNOR Gates "I will add them." in reply to "I would love if the last of the elementary seven logic gates were added, those being XOR and XNOR..." ~suggestion post about Gates(http://forum.blockscape.com/viewtopic.php?f=5&t=3381&p=12834#p12834) Water Pipes "I have water pipes on my todo list. They will work much like electricity." ~Progress post in news (http://forum.blockscape.com/viewtopic.php?f=3&t=3346&p=12745#p12745) Eyedropper tool "forget about the inventory as we know it and try to mimic the real world... if it was me I would put them on a shelf near the table. So I built some shelves in the game and put some materials on it and thought about how to use it. This is how the eyedropper tool was born. With this tool you sample a block under the cursor by hitting ALT + mouse button. It will the select the corresponding block type and material in the active inventory tool bar. Much like how you would select stuff from a shelf in real life." ~ news post about plans (http://forum.blockscape.com/viewtopic.php?f=3&t=3365&p=12707#p12707) Fluid update "... Fluids will be completely separated from normal materials...this is already in place and I'm running the first tests. - Fluids will spread much faster...In God mode fluids will have a new tool so that you can add and delete fire, water, smoke and so on in an easy way. In survival mode you will have to work with fluids using tools...You will have a new command in God mode that freezes the fluid simulation." ~Progress post in news (http://forum.blockscape.com/viewtopic.php?f=3&t=3346&p=12523#p12523) Next release "Already done: x Optimized world generator. It will now use as many processor cores as possible (this is really needed with the new terrain) x Eyedropper tool by pressing ALT + LMB x Completely new landscape with lots of new features x Fireflies x Fire and lava x Much smarter delete tool. x Multiplayer fixes x Crafting (autocrafting is gone) x Material hardness now affects mining in Survival mode. x much more... Working on right now: [ ] Steam integration [ ] Completely separating fluids (water, fire, lava, smoke, ...) and normal materials. What this means is that it will allow fluids and normal materials to exists in the same spot. Grass can exist in the fire, plants can grow in water and so on. This is clearly a design mistake from start and I need to fix it now" ~ news post about plans (http://forum.blockscape.com/viewtopic.php?f=3&t=3337&p=12449#p12449) Smoother transitions for moving objects "...In the future you will be able to make smooth rotations/movements." ~reply to suggestion model cycling (http://forum.blockscape.com/viewtopic.php?f=5&t=3334&p=12442#p12442) Plans changed for release of survial mode "I will not do an official release of the survival game mode on december 15. This will be pushed forward quite a bit. I have been thinking about this and I want to create a really good survival experience together with you before it is realeased into the wild. Please keep in mind that this does not change much for you because you will get access to snapshots (in some form) all the way until the official release." ~Progress post in news (http://forum.blockscape.com/viewtopic.php?f=3&t=3313&p=12253#p12253) Fire "No functionality yet. Just fire. Here is a video: http://youtu.be/C1xhIBlKQkI" ~ news post about fire (http://forum.blockscape.com/viewtopic.php?f=3&t=3290&p=12023#p12023) ~also noted here (http://forum.blockscape.com/viewtopic.php?f=3&t=3294&p=12075#p12075) NPC towns auto built by resources around them "Procedurally generated buildings and towns will be made of the most common material in the area." in reply to "...cultures should be randomly generated based on the resources available near their homes. A town that is near a forest and lots of sheep and a big source of copper, would have big wooden houses, woolen clothes, & copper tools. A town in a snowy area, near a stony coast, would have igloo houses, fur clothes, & stone tools." ~reply to diffrent cultures (http://forum.blockscape.com/viewtopic.php?f=5&t=3285&p=12017#p12017) Caves always lead somewhere "The math behind is designed in such a way that the caves always leads somewhere. It may be to the other side of the mountain or maybe to a lake. It may also fork several times inside the mountain. The old caves are still there and they may intersect the new caves." ~reply to post in cave generation (http://forum.blockscape.com/viewtopic.php?f=3&t=3276&p=11830#p11830) New cliff and cave renders Updated with pictures found: Cliffs http://forum.blockscape.com/viewtopic.php?f=3&t=3270&p=11756#p11756 and Caves http://forum.blockscape.com/viewtopic.php?f=3&t=3276&p=11810#p11810 Jens wants you to name the items Hi! I have quite some vivid imagination but it will never match the combined imagination of the Blockscape community. So hit me with your best names for the "things" in Blockscape. Plants, flowers, trees, materials... everything should have a name. Fantasy names are more fun and easier to remember but releastic names are also welcome. It would also be cool to have stuff named after you. What do you think? best regards Jens ~suggestion post about item naming (http://forum.blockscape.com/viewtopic.php?f=5&t=3268&p=11741#p11741) New music coming "I have been working on some music this fall. I will probably add two songs for the next release. The style is epic orchestral music. And yes it is much more optimistic than the current music." ~suggestion post about music (http://forum.blockscape.com/viewtopic.php?f=5&t=3253&p=11678#p11678) Crafting menu and hint at custom key bindings "In the prototype I'm working on right now you activate the crafting by hitting C on the keyboard. That can be changed of course." ~reply to post crafting recipes (http://forum.blockscape.com/viewtopic.php?f=5&t=3182&p=11400#p11400) Ability to make your own converter http://www.blockscape.com/dev/blockscape.txt This is not the complete specification but it is enough to write you own editor/converter/world generator. ~post in modding about converting (http://forum.blockscape.com/viewtopic.php?f=10&t=3216&p=11368#p11368) Fall damage based on speed and material you hit "That is how it is going to work." in reply to "...The damage you take depends on how fast you go and whether you hit solid rock or tree leaves. It'd also mean you could hurt yourself by running really fast into a brick wall." ~Suggestion post about Fall damage (http://forum.blockscape.com/viewtopic.php?f=5&t=3200&p=11330#p11330) Crafting Shapes "The layout can be anything you want. The blocks can even be on top of each other (3d layout) and you are not limited to cubes (any slope block will work)." in reply to "...when crafting does the blocks need to be touching? or can they be not connected?" ~Progress post in news (http://forum.blockscape.com/viewtopic.php?f=3&t=3178&p=11212#p11212) All items can be placed in world "All items in blockscape can be placed in the world. Even tools and weapons. Everyone wants a hidden weapon room right?" ~Suggestion post in crafting recipes (http://forum.blockscape.com/viewtopic.php?f=5&t=3182&p=11192#p11192) Crafting table "...Some short notes based on previous discussions: - Any surface will work as a crafting table - A crafting table can be made out of any material. - The crafting table material decides which materials you can use in the crafting process (You can not create a metal sword on a wooden table) - Crafting metal objects and glass requires a heated table (you need to create a fire under the table) - The size and shape of the crafted object is directly related to how the source materials are layed out on the table (A 2 meter sword requires at least a 2 meter table) - The quality of the crafted object depends on the source materials, the table material and the player skill level." ~Progress post in news (http://forum.blockscape.com/viewtopic.php?f=3&t=3178#p11171) New snapshot up tonight! (as of 11/09/12 11:00am EST) "...is going to be released tonight. No matter how unfinished it may be." ~New snapshot post in news (http://forum.blockscape.com/viewtopic.php?f=3&t=3165#p11097) Pre-forum preview details (as of 11/03/12) "I have been fighting new memory and peformance issues because of - Real leaves and animated foliage. - Increased range for light calculations. - Adaptive texturing - Increased decal usage - Increased texture size To handle this I rebuilt the LOD (Level Of Detail) engine and the good news is that performance and memory usage is even better than before. In short: Improved quality, improved detail, improved realism and improved performance." ~Progress post in news (http://forum.blockscape.com/viewtopic.php?f=3&t=3134#p10908) Plans for a mini map "I'm going to add a minimap to the game." "So the map improves based on what you discover/craft. I like that. First map would be just black and white lines, colors could be added based on colors you craft and when you discover electricity there could be flashing lights on the map." "That is awesome! Just love it. And if you have such a crafted map in your inventory it will show up in the hud." Jens response to "...blocks that could be placed in the world, this would help if a friend didnt have a map and you wanted to show them something, or if you wanted to put one up in your house. I made some examples of this that I thought would better explain my idea:Example map" ~Suggestion post about Minimap crafting (http://forum.blockscape.com/viewtopic.php?f=5&t=3090#p10602) Smoothing tool "A smoothing tool would be great. My idea from ths start was that the sculpting tool would also be a smoothing tool. It would adapt itself basesd on how it is used. A bit hard to explain but I think there is such a tool in z-brush." ~reply to post Smoothing tool (http://forum.blockscape.com/viewtopic.php?f=5&t=3085#p10583) Five Trees in the first survival mode "First version of the survival mode will have 5 different tree species. I want every tree to have some kind of purpose and to be different in all aspects and therefore we need to mix real world species. My thinking goes something like this: - Fruit oak. Flowers in spring and apples in autumn. Planks/beams with hardness level 7 and medium brown color. - Lemon Birch. Lemons in summer. Planks/Beams with hardness level 1 and light brown color. - Coconut/Banana Palm tree. Coconuts in dry areas. Bananas in wet areas. Planks/Beams with hardness level 3 and grey color. - Cranberry Fir tree. Evergreen. Cranberries. planks/beams with hardness level 5 and yellow color. - Blackberry Walnut. Flowers in spring and berries in summer. Planks/beams with hardness level 10 and dark brown color." ~ suggestion post about what trees to include (http://forum.blockscape.com/viewtopic.php?f=5&t=2991&p=10222#p10222) Real leaves “Next snapshot will have "real" leaves.” http://www.blockscape.com/screenshots/leaves_wip1.png ~ reply to post improving leaves (http://forum.blockscape.com/viewtopic.php?f=5&t=2819%29) First game type “First game type to be released will be Survival. Preliminary release date is set for December 15.” “The idea is that we should have a fully working survival game mode with some enemies and crafting” ~ news post about plans (http://forum.blockscape.com/viewtopic.php?f=3&t=2769) Convert minecraft buildings “I will release the Blockscape file format soon. Coverting Minecraft buildings to Blockscape should be really easy.” ~ reply to post world conversion (http://forum.blockscape.com/viewtopic.php?f=5&t=2746%29#p9564) Crafting System “I have started working on the crafting system and this is exactly how it going to work” jens response to: “you would make an anvil if u place the blocks right and the game will register it as an anvil,instead of what minecraft does where everyones weapon looks the same, you would place the ore/ingot blocks down for the blade and the length and u would make it manually. if u only av it like 2 or 3 blocks of blade it'll be a knife n it can look how ever you want it to look by your block placement.” ~ reply to (http://forum.blockscape.com/viewtopic.php?f=5&t=2481&p=9341#p9341) “There has been a lot of discussions here regarding crafting. I have decided to do both. You will have a full featured crafting system where you build your own crafting table and so on but there will also be an option called autocrafting that you can select when you start a new game.” ~ reply to (http://forum.blockscape.com/viewtopic.php?f=3&t=2706&p=9339#p9339) Installing custom textures “I will add support for this soon” jens in reply to “Currently we have to replace textures ourselves or use external programs, like Xirox's texture manager. But it would be nice if we could zip-up textures, add it to %appdata%\Blockscape\textures and choose texture pack from within game (or launcher).” ~ reply to (http://forum.blockscape.com/viewtopic.php?f=5&t=2701&p=9277#p9277) Locks and keys “Would it be cool to have a lock block type and a key item? So if the state model contains the lock block type you would need to have the key to be able to activate it.” ~ reply to (http://forum.blockscape.com/viewtopic.php?f=10&t=2653&p=9057#p9057) Quick Wiring electricity “Yes, that is how I want the cable to work. The plan was to have that feature in the current release but the time just ran out. You will get it later on.” jens in reply to “Allthrough I don't like the idea of having to place these small cables, gets pretty nerdy. What's with having something like a wire tool where you press once on this and secondly on this and then it is connected? Works pretty good in Wiremod for Garry's mod.” ~reply to (http://forum.blockscape.com/viewtopic.php?f=5&t=2599&p=8825#p8825) dimmers through voltage levels “With electricity you will be able to control the light intensity by giving less power to the lightblock” ~reply to (http://forum.blockscape.com/viewtopic.php?f=5&t=2465&p=8225#p8225) light and heat sensors “I already have a list of stuff that I want to add. Like solar cells, fotocells and termometers.” ~ reply to(http://forum.blockscape.com/viewtopic.php?f=3&t=2423&p=8019#p8019) Return to top of page